The invention relates to a stacking device for data carriers ejected from a printing mechanism, which device comprises a stacking magazine and two feed rollers arranged at the underside of said magazine, the data carrier, after being fed in, being diverted with its lower edge over one of said rollers and being transferred to the stacking magazine which is inclined relative to the feed direction.
Such a stacking device is known from DE-AS No. 26 06 697, to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,341 corresponds, which device forms part of a collation apparatus. After a data carrier has been processed it is ejected by the printing mechanism in an upward direction and is gripped by two feed rollers which feed the data carrier to the stacking magazine. Under its own weight the data carrier is fed in with its lower edge being guided by the feed roller and is subsequently dropped into the magazine, which is inclined relative to the plane of the feed rollers and which is stationarily arranged on the collation apparatus. The two feed rollers are so arranged on the stacking magazine that they are slightly offset relative to each other, which ensures that the data carrier is always transported in one direction.
Moreover, a stacking device is known from DE-OS No. 22 22 596, in which device the fed-in data carriers are pressed onto the stationary bottom of the stacking magazine by one or more biased leaf springs. Thus, said springs oppose insertion of the data carrier. For this reason one of the two feed-in rollers is constructed as ratchet.
A disadvantage of this is that the feed roller always diverts the data carrier in one direction towards the stationary magazine. Moreover, damaging or folding of the data carrier is not unlikely with said second device.